A Loveley Story
by Kuriboh101
Summary: Jaden and Alexis reunited and now are finally a couple. But now someone is trying to take over the world and someone is trying to team up with Jaden to stop the evil, and what will become of the couple? please read
1. Chapter 1

A Lovely Story

**HINT: I don't the characters**

**Chapter 1: 1 Big Question **

**Jaden and Alexis has been dating for 1 year. They re united with each other 1 year later from graduation and they haved confessessed their feelings. They fell in love instantly. Alexis has already introduced him to her parents,but now she wants to meet his.**

**They were at the cliff at duel academy**

**"Hey Jay, when do I get to meet your parents?" said Alexis**

**who was curios. **

**"Well my parents work alot, so with their scheadule it's going**

**to be nearly impossible." said Jaden as he wrapped his arm **

**around Alexis's waist. Alexis just stared at the moon with **

**silence.**

**"I know what your thinking Lex", said Jaden,"but I could give **

**them a call" said Jaden with the usual smile.**

**"Thank you Jaden" said Alexis softly.**

**"I love you Alexis Rhodes" said Jaden who kissed her**

**" I love you too Jaden" said Alexis.**

**It was getting late so Jaden walked Alexis back to her old **

**Jaden returned to his old grabbed the **

**telephone and dialed the number of his house.**

**"Hello?" asked the voice**

**"Hey mom it's Jay." replied Jaden**

**"JADEN!" yelled the voice in excitment**

**"Hey mom" said Jaden**

**"Ummmm mom I'm coming back home for the week" said Jaden.**

**"That's wonderful Jay; I can't wait to see my little boy" said Jaden's mother.**

**"Mom!" scolded Jaden who then blushed." Well anyway I'm **

**bringing home a guest with me" said Jaden.**

**"That will be swell" said Jaden's mom**

**"Can you make sure the house is tidy and all?" said Jaden with blushy cheeks.**

**"So umm is the guest your bringing?, your girlfriend" asked mom.**

**''MOTHER!" said Jaden who yelled at her with even darker red cheeks**

**"Does dad have work busy tommorow?" asked Jaden.**

**"Well, he told me that he works half day tommorow,because**

**of the feast I'm preparing for Yugi,and I will be inviting reletives." said mom**

**"Perfect!" said Jaden with excitment."Can you send a driver to pick us up from the airport?" asked Jaden**

**"ok my son, but the airplane leaves at 9 30 am" said mom**

**"ok mom I'll be there" said Jaden.**

**"Bye son" said mom and she hung up**

**Jaden then dialed Alexis's number**

**"Hello" asked Alexis**

**"Hey I called my mom and she wants us to come down" said Jaden excitedly.**

**"Great" yelled Alexis who returned the praise.**

**"ok,so my mom is making a big dinner feast, and she wants us to leave at the 9 30 flight." said Jaden.**

**"Ok,umm should I dress up for the feast?" asked Alexis**

**Jaden just smiled and said "Just bring your beautiful self" **

**Alexis blushed deeply and said "I love You"**

**"I love you too Lex" said Jaden.**

**Then Jaden slipped in his bed and feel a sleep dreaming of Alexis smiling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A lovely Story chapter 2: Arrival**

**The next day Jaden was still sleeping ; until Alexis woke him up.**

**"Jaden, Jaden come on it's 9:15" said Alexis**

**"Yes Lex,I'm here" said Jaden who wasn't fully then stared at the clock and it was 9:16. Jaden was suprised.**

**"OMG we need to go" said Jaden who was spazzing out. Jaden was packing quickly and took Alexis by the arm and ran to the airport.**

**At the airport...**

**"Last call for Domino City. LAST CALL, LAST CALL!" announced the pilot. Jaden and Alexis finally made it and sat down. Jaden was still tired; but Alexis let him sleep on her lap. After three hours...**

**"We're here" said Alexis. Jaden woke up.**

**"Huh, oh we're here that was fast"said Jaden**

**Aleixis just kissed him on the cheek , which made him smile.**

**"Five minutes until arrival" said the attendent**

**"So Jay,tell me what you're parents are like."**

**Jaden was thinking for a while about his parents ; until **

**he got a thought." My mother is a sweet, kindehearted,**

**and loveable lady. She makes the best brownies and **

**has a lot of courage, she's a great mother. My father is competitive, sometimes**

**irrogent, and a little mean. He has the best smirk, he **

**loves games, and he cares about his family especially**

**his little bro. He tells me stories about his adventures**

**and he has a sweet deck!" said Jaden with a smile. **

**" Don't worry Lex; you and my parents will get along**

**just fine." said Jaden. The plane landed and they got**

**off. Then Jaden found a phone booth at the airport and**

**talked to his mother. She told jaden that their will be a **

**limo at the Parking lot 15 A. jaden hunged up and he **

**and Alexis walked to the Parking lot and they found **

**the limo. "Hello master, did you have a safe trip" asked**

**the black suited gaurd.**

**" Yes I did, oh and this is my girlfriend, Alexis Rhodes"**

**said Jaden.**

**" Nice to meet you mam" said the guard**

**" You too" said Alexis.**

**" Well anyway we better get home" said the guard as **

**he opened the car door. Jaden and Alexis Slipped in**

**the limo. The car drove 1 hour from the airport and it**

**arrived at a mansion...a big one at that.**

**"He're we are, at my mansion" said Jaden**

**"wow" said Alexis with a smile. She looked at the**

**beautiful scenery at Jaden's house.**

**"There's more" said they walked out of **

**the car and walked to the large front door.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Lovely Story Chapter Three: He's your Father**

**There was a limo driving up and parking in the **

**drive way. A guard opened the door and a tall man**

**with brown hair, blue eyes, and wears a long gray **

**jacket. His jacket has the letters KC on it (you may**

**know who I'm thinking; if you don't please wait' you'll**

**see.). The man walked up to the front door and took **

**his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. He **

**got in; the butler saw the man and greeted him, "good **

**day, sir."**

**"You were a little late." said the man who just walked **

**passed the butler.**

**"Sorry... sir" said the butler nervously.**

**"Where's my family?" demanded the man. This made **

**the butler scared.**

**"Uhhhh...innn... the ... greenhouse" said the butler. **

**The man walked to the greenhouse and saw Serenity,**

**Alexis(he didn't know who she is), and JADEN.**

**When the man saw Jaden he just froze in paralyzation.**

**Jaden turned around and saw the man and also froze.**

**The man stared and said with beeding eyes., "My...My...My son."**

**Jaden was staring at the man and he reconized him**

**and said "da...da...da.." Jaden ran up to the man and**

**they hugged and Jaden said"DAD!" and the man said **

**"MY SON!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Lovely Story Chapter 4: This is Unexpected!**

**The man and Jaden was still hugging in happiness.**

**Alexis walked closer to them and the man appeared**

**to look like Seto Kaiba.**

**"SETO...KAIBA?.." said Alexis softly.**

**Seto Kaiba immedietly looked at Alexis. He smiled at**

**her a little. Jaden turned away from Kaiba and walked**

**to Alexis. "Hey dad,this is my girlfriend, Alexis **

**Rhodes" said Jaden.**

**"Nice to meet you " said Alexis**

**"Same here" said Seto.**

**Seto Kaiba immedeily looked at Alexis's T-Shirt**

**it said KC for Kaiba Corp and he was pleased.**

**"Nice T shirt " said Seto**

**"Thank you" replided Alexis.**

**"So do you go to Duel academy?" asked Seto with a **

**smirk.**

**"yes Mr. Kaiba" replided Alexis. Seto smiled for a bit **

**and said "Please call me Kaiba,Mr. Kaiba is my step**

**father."**

**Serenity walked to them and asked, "Everyone getting**

**along ?"**

**Seto closed his eyes and said "She has very **

**interesting taste, She has earned my respect already,**

**and that is hard to do."**

**"Thank you Kaiba" said Alexis. Serenity smiled happily **

**at her. Seto then opened his eyes and turned to Jaden**

**"Hey son its been a while since we dueled each other.**

**".**

**" I was thinking the same thing" said Jaden with his **

**I'm ready to duel expression and activated his Duel**

**Disk. Seto activated his disk. Alexis and Serentity just**

**watched.**

**"Hey Alexis, I hope you're ready to see true dueling" said Seto with a grin.**

**"DUEL" said Jaden and Seto at the same time.**

**"I'll Sart" said Jaden. (I'm not going through the whole**

**play by play of the duel.) Seto got to summon out his**

**Blue Eyes White Dragon ;and then eventually Blue **

**Eyes Ultimate Dragon; but Jaden destroyed it and**

**he beat Seto with Divine Neos.**

**"And that's game" said Jaden with his pose.**

**"I must be getting old" said Seto who was scratching**

**his brown hair.**

**"Go Jay!" cheered Alexis and Serenity at the same time. Jaden ran to hug Alexis; and they both hugged**

**and kissed with passion.**

**"Well let's get settled in" said Serenity. They all walked in the house. At 4:00 p.m. the door knocked and Jaden said,"I'll get it mom!"**

**Jaden rushed to the door and saw Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's little brother.**

**"Uncle Mokuba!" yelled Jaden.**

**"Jaden my nephew" said Mokuba as the hugged.**

**"How are you Jay?" asked Mokuba.**

**"Sweet" replied Jay. Seto Kaiba walked up to the door and saw his little brother who actually gotten taller.**

**"Seto!" yelled Mokuba as they hugged each other.**

**"Hey little bro." said Seto smiling at his brother.**

**Then Serenity walked up and hugged Mokuba as he**

**did the same. Alexis walked up to Jaden.**

**"Hey Uncle, this is my girlfriend, Alexis Rhodes" said Jaden.**

**"Nice to meet you" said Mokuba as he was shaking her hand.**

**"You too" said Alexis. Mokuba then whispered softly to Alexis "Did you get Seto' s respect?"**

**Alexis nodded her head yes.**

**"You have my respect." said Mokuba smiling.**

**"Thank you" said Alexis.**

**"Hey Seto, I need your help in the kitchen." said Serenity.**

**"Ok" said Seto and he followed her. "Mom, Dad may I**

**show Alexis around some more?" asked Jaden.**

**"You may" said Serenity with a smile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Lovely Story Chaper 5: Dinner Time**

**Seto and Serenity walked into the kitchen.**

**"Hey Seto, can you get some wine from the wine celler?" asked Serenity.**

**"OK" said Seto. Seto walked downstairs in the basement. He unlocked the wine celler door with a key. He took a bottle and a glass cup, poured some wine, he looked at it, and finally tasted it.**

**"Perfect" said Seto. Seto checked the bottle and read the name, "Grapes' Kiss 1984". He took the bottle and walked upstairs.**

**Meanwhile Jaden and Alexis was walking on the fifth floor."So this is my dad's technology floor," said Jaden.**

**"Awesome" said Alexis.**

**"Yeah I like it too, so do you want to play an arcade game in the game room?" asked Jaden**

**"Do you even have to ask?" asked Alexis with a smile.**

**Jaden and Alexis played some of Kaiba's games,took**

**turns going in the vitual world simulator, and then just**

**relaxed. Then Seto walked in the game room and founded them faving fun. He smiled and asked his dear**

**son "What are you doing Jay?"**

**"Just having fun " said Jaden with a smile.**

**"Well anyway your mother needs help setting the table." said Seto.**

**"Ok dad" said Jaden. They all walked to the kitchen were Serenity was. She smiled at the three.**

**"Hey, Alexis, Can you help me set the dishes on the table?"**

**"Yes Mrs. Kaiba" said Alexis as Serenity handed the her the plates"**

**"Thankyou, you're so sweet.",**

**"Jaden made a great choice choosing you" said Serenity sweetly.**

**"and Jaden, please help me with the candles." said Serenity.**

**"ok mom" said Jaden.**

**Seto placed the food on the table. After 10 minutes**

**the table was set perfectly. There was a long rectangular table in the Kaiba dining hall. There was food like roasted turkey, lambchops, mashed potatoes n gravy, and many other foods. Just then the door bell ranged.**

**"I'll get it " shouted Jaden. Jaden opened the door and saw his blonde hair, brown eyes, and brooklyned accent uncle, Joseph "Joey" Wheeler.**

**"Haaayyyy" yelled Joey as he grabbed Jaden and did his man hug. Jaden choked a little.**

**"Hi ...Uncle... Joey" said Jaden slowly. Serenity ran out of the kitchen and to her big brother Joey**

**"Hey Joey" said Serenity with tears of joy.**

**"Hey sis" replied Joey in the same way as Serenity.**

**Seto immedeatly walked to Joey and thought to himself sarcastically "whoop dee doo"**

**Joey saw Kiaba and immedeatly got angry and yelled "KKKKIIIIAAAAABBBBBAAAA!"**

**Seto just closed his eyes. "Relax my monkeyish brother- in law."**

**Joey was about to punch Kaiba until Mokuba and Jaden holded him back.**

**Alexis walked to the crowd and Joey stared at her in lust. "Who...is...this...be...beautiful...g-girl?" asked Joey.**

**Jaden just holded Alexis hand and said "This is Alexis,my girlfriend" **

**"Nice to meet you Mr. Wheeler" said Alexis while shaking his hand.**

**"Same here with you" said Joey. Seto just grabbed Joey who still was staring at Alexis in lust and said "I'll take him to the food table ;maybe that will snap him out" Seto took Joey to the food table. Just then the doorbell rang again. Jaden answered the door and saw ,the legendary deulist Yugi Moto with his millenium puzzle.**

**"Well how is Jaden related to Yugi, you ask? Well he is Yugi's second cousin. Yes, Yugi and Seto are cousins. Well Pharaoh Atem and Seto are cousins,but they didn't know until years after YU-GI-OH original series" said Joey.**

**"Hello everyone" said Yugi. The hellos were made and Jaden introduced Alexis to Yugi. Yugi liked her and gave her advice "Believe in the heart of the cards".**

**"shall we eat" said Serenity. Joey rushed to the table and saw many choices of delicious food as everyone followed.**

**"Wow sis" ,said Joey, "you got everything."**

**Everyone sat down and Serenity poured some wine to everyone. As she poured wine into Jaden's glass; Joey asked him "So Jay how old are you, I've lost count? 50 or 40 ;how old?"**

**"I'm 23" said Jaden. Seto just closed his eyes and smiled. Everything was set up. Everyone was talking except for Kaiba who silenced everyone.**

**"All right, I'll make this speech short and simple" said Seto.**

**"I welcome everyone to the Kaiba Family mansion. You will enjoy many spectacular foods; perpared by my lovely, beautiful wife." said Seto. Everyone clapped and Serenity bowed.**

**Seto grabbed his wine glass as well as everyone eles and yelled "I will like to make a toast; to my wife for this great meal, to Yugi (the duelist I've most respected all these years), to my son Jaden, and he brought his girlfriend to join us, Miss Alexis Rhodes, to Mokuba the first of my real family, and fine my... ugg brother-in law Joey." Everyone stared in silence. "I'll drink to that. " said Mokuba. Everyone said "cheers" and sipped the wine ate started to eat.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Lovely Story Chapter 6:During and After Dinner**

**Everyone ate at the dining table. Joey however ate like crazy. He was eating the food to quickly. Everyone stared at him except for Seto Kaiba who was too discussed to look. seto just whispered to Jaden who was next to him "This is why we don't visit him often,Jaden."**

**Everyone ate and talked about their lives. Joey kept asking "did I tell you guys I was runner- up at duelist kingdom?" Seto got really annoyed. Everyone talked and ate. Then after dinner, they played games and every one learned more about Alexis.**

**At 11:00 pm**

**Mokuba,Joey, and Yugi left and Alexis is going to spend the night in the Kaiba mansion.**

**"So mom and dad, where is Alexis going to sleep?" asked Jaden.**

**"Well the only comfy place is the guest bedroom, would you like to sleep there Alexis?" asked Sereniy.**

**"Yes maam" said Alexis.**

**"May I show her the bed?" asked Jaden.**

**"Yes you may" said Serenity.**

**"Ok" said Jaden, "Good night mom and dad"**

**"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba and thank you" said Alexis.**

**"Good night to both of you" said Seto and Serenity at the same time.**

**Jaden showed Alexis his room. It was big. It had a big sized bed, private bathroom with gikuzi , a huge closet, and a shelf of many duel trophies. Then he showed her her room ;it had everything except the trophies and it was nice.**

**"Thank you Jay" said Alexis.**

**"Anytime Lexi" said Jaden with a smile and he kissed her goodnight.**

**Alexis went in the shower,then dried off and then put on some PJs. After she brushed her teeth ;Serenity came in and asked "Would you like to watch some of Jaden's childhood videos ?"**

**"Yes please" said Alexis.**

**Serenity setted up everything and left Alexis alone after she said goodnight. The first clip is Jaden's birth**

**On tape1...**

**"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba you have a baby boy. "**

**Jaden was on Serenity's lap. He was so cute.**

**Clip 2...**

**Maximillion Pegasus was meeting Jaden for the first time.**

**"I love your son, Kaiba-boy and Lovely Serenity" said Pegasus. Pegasus started to think about something."I would like to be his Godfather" said Pegasus with a smile.**

**"What?" asked Seto.**

**"Sure" said Serenity with a smile. Pegasus tickled Jaden's stomach. Jaden started laughing and chuckling. He still was so sweet."**

**Clip three...**

**Seto and Jaden were playing duel monters at the table.**

**"So I've destroyed your Blue Eyes White Dragon and I attack you directly, so I win" said Jaden. Seto had a wierd reaction, "nnnooo" said Seto.**

**"Hey mom I beat dad now he has to take me out for icecream" said Jaden.**

**Serenity smiled and said "Way to go Jaden."**

**Jaden walked in and found Alexis watching childhood movies of himself.**

**"So watching some movies I see?" asked Jaden.**

**Alexis blushed and said, "Well your...um mom came in and offered some videos." Jaden just smiled at his girlfriend and turned to the TV screen and pointed out something , "There's me watching Funny Bunny with Mr. Pegasus." **

**"You never told me you were the godson of Pegasus. In fact you never told me that you were related to some famous duelist."**

**"Well I didnt want to be treated differently, so "Yuki" was a disguise last name." said Jaden, "But don't worry you are the first of my friends to know my real identidy." **

**"When do you plan to tell our friends?" asked Alexis with a smirk.**

**"The right time" said Jaden who also smirked.**

**They stayed up 2 hours later and then they said there good nights and Jaden went to his bed with many dreams inhis head.**

**So Jaden Yuki's name is really Jaden Kaiba. If you look there is simularities between him and his parents. This should be sweet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Lovely Story chapter 7 : A Mysterious Foe and Another Date.**

**This chapter started in the dark, gloomy place of town. A teenager was walking down the road;until a mysterious shadow man appeared in front of him.**

**"Hey kid wanna duel?" asked the man.**

**The teenager looked freaked out by the shadow of the man."Umm...weelll I...need to..umm.. go..home; my mother will be worried."**

**"No need kid; I'll just make you duel" said the man. He activated his duel disk ,and the teenager's disk activated by its self.**

**"What's going on?" asked the teenager.**

**"A duel, kid" said the man. Then a shadowy spirit came out of him and said,"And it will be your LAST!"**

**The duel progressed and the shadow man won. All of a sudden the teen's body looked lifeless like his soul was taken, and it was.**

**The shadowy spirit inside the man said."What a waist, this fool's dueling soul is weak. I need somone stronger,yes, a duelist who has a great soul,I must find him." The man laughed as well as the spirit.**

**At the Kaiba mansion...**

**Jaden's Winged Kuriboh woke him up. **

**"come on Jay you got to get up!" said W. kuriboh. Jaden opened his eyes and saw that it was breakfast time. Jaden took a quick shower, got dressed, and rushed to the table.**

**"morning everyone" said Jaden.**

**"morning Jay" said Alexis and then she kissed him.**

**"morning Jaden" said Seto and sat himself down and Serenity served him a golden eggwich. Everyone ate breakfast and Jaden needed some alone time. He asked Serenity if he could be excused; she okayed him.**

**Jaden rushed into the bathroom. "What to do,What to do" said Jaden. "Where can I take Alexis today for a date"**

**Seto heard Jaden and said, "I think you should take her to Kaibaland; I've took your mother Seto**

**Jaden turned around and saw Seto; he smiled and said, "thanks dad."**

**Seto looked at Jaden firmly, "Jaden, I'm going to work, but I'll be back at 6 pm." said Seto.**

**"Ok" replied Jaden. Seto rubbed his hair and said, "go and do it" Seto walked away and said goodbye to his wife and Alexis. Jaden and Alexis sat on the couch and chatted.**

**"Hey Alexis have you ever been to Kaibaland?" asked Jaden.**

**"Only once" said Alexis.**

**"I was thinking that we should spend time all day there" said Jaden.**

**"Ok" said Alexis.**

**They fixed themselves up for the date and headed to the living room. Serenity was finish vacuuming.**

**"Bye mom, we're going out" said Jaden.**

**"Bye Jaden bye Alexis; be careful " said looked outside the window and saw them going out. Serenity knew that her boy is growing up.**

**When Jaden and Alexis got in Kaibaland they stared in awe.**

**"Which ride do you want to ride on?" asked Jaden.**

**"Every ride" said Alexis who smiled. Jaden smiled back and they holded hands and were having so much fun, but the shadow man was watching them very closly.**

**Oooooooooooooooo Scary. I don't own these characters. Jaden/Alexis Judai/Asuka romance.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Lovely Story Chapter 8: Alexis Got Kidnapped and A New Duel?**

**Jaden and Alexis had fun at Kaiba Land. They went on some rides, had lunch, and enjoyed each other. But they didn't notice that the mysterious man watched them. Everything went well until one time of the day.**

**"Let's go on the haunted house" said Alexis**

**"Ok" replided Jaden. They both went on the ride. When they got off Alexis fell in a trap hole and she was screaming.**

**"Heeeelllpppp mmmeee Jaaaddeennnnn!" Yelled Alexis.**

**Jaden was nearly shocked to death when he saw his girlfriend in falling in a trap door. "I'm coming Lex!" yelled Jaden. A mysterious figure appeared in front of him."If you want to see your girlfriend then you must follow me." said the figure with a deep, cold voice.**

**"Take me to her,NOW" demanded Jaden with Yubel eyes.**

**"Fine, follow me" said the figure. The figure lured Jaden into a dark room. Yubel and Winged Kuriboh appeared and they both said "Be careful Jaden"**

**The mysterious figure turned on the lights. Jaden saw a duel field below him. He even saw Alexis in a large contanment unit. Alexis was terrified by this.**

**"Let her go!" demanded Jaden.**

**"Not so fast you must defeat me in a duel first" said the figure with a cool , cold voice.**

**"Ok I'll defeat you for Alexis" yelled Jaden with yubel eyes.**

**"Fine, but let's make this duel interesting" said the figure, " If you lose lifepoints the girl's body fades away from existance. So the lower the points the more of girlfriend's existance decreases."**

**"Fine, but losing is not on my list" said Jaden.**

**The figure was a man : fair skin tone, purple hair, wears a black hood and pants and shoes. He also wored a mask.**

**The man took his deck out of his pocket and pulled out a card. The card had a picture of a scary-looking fiend and the shadows surronded that card. The card's shadow came out of the card and spoke.**

**"Your next" it said with a deep voice. The card's name was Zorpollyon King of Darkness. The man put the card in his duel disk and it activated it. Jaden's disk also activated and they both shouted let's duel.**

**After a few minutes Jaden won, but just barely. The man summonded that card. Luckily Neos defeated it but just barely. But something told Jaden that he was lucky that time and that card had more to it.**

**The man just smiled and chackled. "You haven't seen the last of me, I'll be back!" Then man just disappeared.**

**Jaden stared at the man who just dissapeared. The container opened and Alexis was free.**

**"Are you ok?" asked Jaden.**

**"I'm fine " said Alexis, "I feel kind of woozy".**

**Jaden just kissed for forehead. "I'll call for a limo" said Jaden. He tooked his cell phone and called his bodyguards and they drove to Kaibaland. Jade carried Alexis inside the limo and they headed to the Kaiba Mansion.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Lovely Story Chapter 9 : Pegasus's Warning and Flashback.**

**Jaden carried Alexis to the mansion door. The butler opened the door and greeted him, but Jaden ran past the butler. Jaden ran to his parents and yelled out "Mom , Dad, its Alexis she's unconscience!"**

**Seto and Serenity was shocked to see Alexis like this.**

**"Quick Jaden get her to her guest room, I'll call the our medical team." said Kaiba as he heading to the phone. Jaden followed by Serenity carried Alexis to her room. Jaden placed on her on her bed and cried. "Oh Alexis, I'm so sorry" **

**Serenity placed her hand on Jaden's shoulder. She whispered, "Jaden, don't give up." The medical team rushed in and asked, " Is the pacient here Mrs. Kaiba?"**

**" Yes she's right here" said Serenity. The medical team got started to find out what was wrong with Alexis. Jaden stared at Alexis depressed. Jaden wanted to be alone for a while. " Hey mom, I may I be excused. asked Jaden**

**"Are you sure?" asked Serenity.**

**"Yes mom" replied Jaden. Serenity nodded yes and Jaden went downstairs and sat on the couch. Seto Kaiba saw his son sad and depressed. He walked up to him and asked "So umm... did the doctors come?"**

**"Yes dad" said Jaden. **

**"Don't worry Jaden the medical team I called is more trained than the doctors at most hospitals." said Seto.**

**"Really?" asked Jaden.**

**"Yeah, remembered you had the flu when you were 10?" asked Seto.**

**"Oh I remember" said Jaden with a smile. Seto smiled at him. "Yes she'll be fine" said Seto. Jaden thanked his father and they both shaked hands in a manly way. Then they heard a helicopter and rushed outside. The helicopter landed in the backyard. The door opened and two guards walked out and then Maximillion Pegesaus walked out of the helicopter. He saw Jaden and Seto.**

**"Jaden-boy, Kaiba-boy, how are you?" asked Pegesaus.**

**Jaden was excited to see his Godfather. "Hey Mr. Pegesaus."**

**Kaiba was less excited to see Pegasaus. He even showed a little hatred.**

**"May I come in?" asked Pegasaus.**

**"Sure" said Jaden.**

**So they all went in the Kaiba Mansion. Jaden and Seto sat with Pegasus and Pegasus had som bad news**

**"Bad news, we are all in grave danger!" said Pegasus.**

**"Oh so what's up?" asked Jaden.**

**"The card... it's dangerous" said Pegasus.**

**"What card?" asked Jaden.**

**"It's Zorpollyon" said Pegasus.**

**"Zorpollyon?" asked Seto who widened his eyes.**

**When Jaden heard that name his eyes opened "Wait I've seen that card!" said Jaden.**

**"You have?" asked Pegasus.**

**"Jaden tell me everything!" said Seto who was clearly worried about his son.**

**"Well me and Alexis,my girlfriend, were at Kaiba Land and we just got out of the ride and Alexis fell in a trap door. Then just when I was about to go after her a mysterious man told me to follow him if were to ever save my Lexi. then he me to a room, he challenged me to a duel, but before the duel he showed me Zorpollyon."**

**"Really?, did you win?" asked Seto.**

**"Yes, with my signiture card Neos." replided Jaden as he took out his Elemental Hero Neos card and handed it to Pegasus.**

**"I remebered creating this card, Neos, a very powerful card." said Pegasus.**

**"But I barely won."said Jaden, "He summomed that card."**

**"Oh dear, this is bad,umm I should tell you how this happened." said Pegasus.**

**Jaden and Seto started to listen as Pegasus started to tell the story.**

**In Pegasus's flashback...**

**Pegasus's Narration:" Well I was leaving my office, but before my departure I put my new Zorpollyon card in my treasure chest , becuase I didn't want to put this in producing because of its powers that are dangerous."**

**Pegasus was locking up the card in the chest.**

**Pegasus Naration: Then someone broke into my window. (someone broke into Pegasus's window).**

**Pegasus saw the man and asked "Who are you?"**

**"I'm just a fan of yours." said the man.**

**"I'm flattered" said Pegasus but it's closing time.**

**"That doesn't matter, so where's the Zorpollyon card." asked the man.**

**"You're looking for that card?" asked Pegasus.**

**"Yes how much is it?" asked the man. Pegasus was angry. "That card is not for marketing."**

**"All right, I'll just have to take this by force" said the man. The man was surroneded by darkness. That card was giving the man some of its power. The man knocked out Pegasus and Pegasus fell to the ground.**

**The man laughed a little and went in Pegasus's pocket and took the key, unlocked the chest, and looked at the card. "Finally, it's here in my hands." said the man. The man looked at Pegasus "Thank you Pegasus" said the man and then laughed crazingly. Then, the card's spirit came out and said "The game, the power has begun."**

**end of flashback...**

**"That's how it happened" said Pegasus.**

**"Yes, since he has that card; if he wins that card can make you go unconscience." said Pegasus.**

**"But my girlfriend didn't duel, she was held hostage and I won, but she's unconscience." said Jaden.**

**Pegasus stared down to the ground. "She was a pawn in the game , and so is the man who stole that card."**

**" Pegasus, how powerful is this card." asked Seto.**

**"Well, I know it's extremly powerful, more powerful than... the Egyptain God cards." repilied Pegasus. Jaden and Seto reacted suprisenly. **

**"So that card is invincible." said Seto. Jaden couldn't stand to hear this and asked, "Is there a way to stop this madness" asked Jaden.**

**Pegasus eyes widened up and stared at his briefcase and replided slowly, "There...maybe...a...way."**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Lovely Story: Chapter 10: Master Odon, the Protecteror of Dreams.**

**Pegasus searched deeply into suitcase. Jaden was wondering if Pegasus will give him his early birthday present or something. Finally Pegasus found what he was looking for. He took out a glowy shining thing out of the the shining light toned down and the identidy was shown. It was a card,a special one.**

**"Behold my newest creation." said Pegasus in aww. Seto and Jaden were very suprised; Jaden thought to himself for a bit but then stopped.**

**"Meet Master Odin, Protecteror of Dreams." said Pegasus. Pegasus handed the card to Jaden. "So sweet" said Jaden.**

**"This card will help you fight Hypollyon if you ever run into him." said Pegasus. Jaden looked at the card;it didn't have the attack,defense, or special effect label on it,but it had a message that no one could read.**

**"Why can't I read the message?" asked Jaden.**

**"Because this is a special card. This isn't a card from Egypt. It came from an different orgin,but anyway this is for you." said Pegasus with a smile.**

**"Thanks" said Jaden. Seto tried not to show his worried face. There were dangers in the city and he wants his boy to fight .. no way.**

**"Jaden,ummm go upstairs to Alexis and your mother." said Seto. Jaden nodded yes and went upstairs. Just when he got upstairs the new card Pegasus gave Jaden was glowing and calling out "Jaden".**

**"Who's there?" asked Jaden who got tensed up.**

**"It is I"said the then the spirit of Master Odin was in complete shock."You're..master Odin."said Jaden.**

**"Yes I am and you need some assisstence"replided Odin.**

**"Well yeah,I need you to kick Hypollyon"said Jaden excitedly.**

**"Well yeah,but I can also help your girlfriend."said immedeatly started to think about Alexis and he tried not to cry.**

**"I can help Jaden,please believe. The more she lays down like this the more darkness consumes her. This could result in death."said Odin. **

**Jaden felt really shocked and quickly asked"Quick, what can you do?" asked Jaden "**

**"You can start by trusting me and listening." said Odin.**

**"Fine" said Jaden.**

**"So all you have to do is hold me up to her heart and believe." said was in silence until winged kuriboh appeared.**

**"What should I do?" asked Jaden.**

**"I think you should trust him" said winged kuriboh. Jaden nodded to Odin. "Alright I trust you Odin, lead me" said Jaden. Odin smiled at Jaden, he was glad that he could be trusted by a special duelist like him.**

**"Thank you" said Odin. Just when Jaden was about to enter Alexis's guest room the door opened for had opened the door and Odin and Kuriboh dissapeared. She was curious because she thought that Jaden was talking to himself. "Jaden who are you talking to?" asked Serenity.**

**"Oh umm no one mom" replided a nervous Jaden.**

**"Are you sure, do you need to rest too?" asked Serenity.**

**"No thank you mom." said Jaden."Anyway has Alexis recovered yet?"**

**Serenity closed her eyes and nodded no. Jaden just stared at Alexis like he was about to then Odin's strong but soft voice told him to "believe in me"**

**Jaden fully opened his eyes and took out Odin from his walked to Alexis who was in bed still holded the card against her heart and said"Oh Alexis I'm sorry for all of this, but I believe you can revive." Then he yelled "MASTER ODIN OF DREAMS I BEG OF YOU TO SAVE MY ALEXIS!" Then Odin's card glowed and used his powers. The powers were strong and bold. But when the shined stopped, everyone was in silence. But then, Jaden could Alexis waking up. She was softly moaning and the first person she saw was Jaden, when she saw him she smiled as so did he.**

**"Jaden...you saved..me" said Alexis. Jaden heard her voice and praised her. They missed each other and kissed with a long hug on the side. Serenity and the doctors were in awwe.**

**"Let's give them some privacy" said Serenity to the doctors as they all moved out.**

**"Oh Jaden I thought I was done for" said Alexis. Jaden just kissed her on the forehead and said "Lexi I'm so sorry I will never let this happen again."**

**Alexis nodded and replided softly "This isn't your fault Jay, but it doesn't matter now let's put this behind us." Jaden smiled and hugged Alexis. While he was hugging her Jaden put on a serious face and thought to himself. "Alexis I will never let this ever happen to you ever again. I'll won't let Hypollyon or that man stop me. I'll protect you. Always." after 10 minutes they stopped hugging. Alexis looked at the time it was 3 am.**

**"We should probably sleep." said Alexis.**

**"Yeah" replided Jaden. Alexis layed down on the bed and Jaden tucked her in.**

**"I love you Lex" said Jaden as he kissed her on the forehead.**

**"I love you too" said Alexis softly. Jaden quietly closed the door and walked to his room. He put on his Pajamas and brushed his teeth. Before he slipped under the covers Jaden took the Odin card from his pocket and thought to himself "Thank you Odin, you are now an official member of my deck... my Family"**

**Odin could hear his thoughts and smiled. He thought to himself I will be there for you which Jaden heard and dozed off.**


	11. Character view 1

**A Lovely Story: Character View**

***I don't not own these pictures. Neos spacians and Neos belong to Yu gi oh gx. Picture of man I don't know**

**Name: Master Odin**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 10,000+**

**Occupation: Guardian**

**Partner: Jaden**

**Home: Neo Space**

**Friends: Jaden and his friends, Neos and Neo Spacians, Winged Kuriboh, and Yubel**

**Enemies: Hypollyon**

**Bio:**

**Odin is a guardian from Neos Space. He spends most of his time protecting the weak. He uses the power of positive energy to power himself.**

**He sacrifices himself and was sealed for eyons. Until Pegasus finds him and returns but one problem, Hypollyon's back and he will get revenge. And Odin must team up with Jaden. Will he and Jaden suceed or will Hypollyon's plan reach the winning goal read more and see what happens.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A Lovely Story Chapter 11: Short Story**

***This will be a short summary. ***

**With Odin on Jaden's side he has percent increase of winning. Alexis finally woke up and stayed at Jaden's for another week. But Hypollyon is ploting it big. What will become of the world? find out soon.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A Lovely Story Chater 12: Target the Friends?**

**In a small apartment the mysterious man was sitting on a chair with a table in front of him. The Hypollyon card was on the table it was surronded by shadows. The man however was drinking soda out of the can and talking to Hypollyon.**

**"So what should I do now dark one?" asked the man.**

**"You'll duel that Jaden boy again" said Hypollyon's voice.**

**"But he beat us, why should I duel him again?" asked the man.**

**"Because he's the one we need." replided Hypollyon's voice.**

**"But why can't I duel someone like Yugi, you said it yourself you can beat the 3 god cards." said the man**

**"Because I don't want to use up all my energy" said Hypollyon.**

**"Joey?" asked the man**

**"The guy's won't give us enough."**

**"Seto Kaiba?" asked the man again.**

**"He's already aware of our activities and he's doing some research about us, we'll duel him when we need to" answered Hypollyon.**

**"Then who?" asked the man.**

**"Why Jaden's friends." said Hypollyon.**

**"His friends?" asked the man.**

**"Yes, Jaden deeply cares for his friends so if we take there souls it will devistate and weaken him, so I may take his soul." said Hypollyon in a creepier voice than usual.**

**"But I.." said the man**

**"Follow me, remember you do you part of this agreement and I'll do mine, besides what would people in the audience say about you backing out from a challenge." interupted Hypollyon.**

**The man felt depressed for 30 seconds, but shook it off and said "I'm ready"**

**Hypollyon activated his secrect power. Everyone beaten by Hypollyon and souless stood up , but time like zombies. The zombies walked around saying"duel me.. duel me"**

**Meanwhile Alexis and Jaden was in Jaden's car coming back from a date. They were looking cautiously because of the zombies. **

**"What are they doing Jay?" asked Alexis nervously.**

**"I don't know Lexi" said Jaden, "but this is strange."**

**The zombies surronded the car, Jaden's security guards in black suits were a little opened the car door and the duel zombies activated their duel disk. Jaden activated his duel disk with Alexis behind him watching. Jaden dueled at his hardest and beat all the zombies. When the zombies lose they faint on the ground. Then Jaden and Alexis heard a scream , it sounded so familiar and Jaden's eyes widend.**

**If it sounded familiar it must be one of Jaden's friends or enemies. you'll see who it is.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A Lovely Story chapter 13: Friends Reunited**

**Jaden and Alexis follwed that scream. They finally found it. They guy was short, blue strange hair , and he wore glasses. Now who is that person from gx? That's right it's Syrus Truesdale. Jaden's eyes widened when he saw his very great friend. Alexis saw him too and her eyes widened.**

**"Syrus" Jaden whispered to himself. Jaden and Alexis were hiding in a corner, not being seen by Syrus. Syrus right now was shaking a little, but he remembered to believe in himself and that was taught by Jaden.**

**"I can do this" said Syrus repeadily. Syrus beat all the zombies. Mostly using combos that he taught himself, others from Jaden. After the duels Syrus couldn't believe he won. He performed a little dance.**

**Jaden and Alexis also cheered and Syrus turned around and saw them. His eyes teared up with joy as Jaden said "Way to play Sy!"**

**Sy shed a tear and ran up to them and hugged was holding on tightly on Jay, but he eventually got off. He also hugged Alexis for a short time.**

**"I can't believe you too are here" said Syrus with tears.**

**"Yeah we are, good to see ya again Sy" said Jaden who also intertwined hands with Alexis.**

**"Yeah it's..." said Sy who stopped because he saw the holding hands and asked "Why are you two holding hands?"**

**Alexis blushed a little but Jaden answered for her. "because were officialy boy and girlfriend."**

**Syrus widened his eyes" congladulations, I knew you two would be a couple."**

**"Thanks" said Jaden and Alexis at the same time. Then they heard some othert noises. The three ran to the noise and founded Hassleberry ,Chazz, Zane, Aster,Atticus, Bastion, Blair, Jesse, Axel, and Jim dueling some more of the zombies.**

**The duels were intense and Jaden got to see some of the monsters he remembered like Jesse's Rainbow Dragon. All the zombies were defeated and none of Jaden's friends were defeated. All the zombies disappeared somewhere, who knows.**

**Hassaberry turned off his duel disk and turned around and saw Jaden, Alexis, and Syrus. Hassleberry was so excited and yelled "Hey sarge, Private Lexi, and Truesdale" When Hassleberry greeted them, everyone turned around and saw the three, and they all ran up to them. There was a group hug. Chazz wanted to hug Alexis, but Jaden hugged him, up to Chazz's an noyence. Zane and Aster were forced to hug.**

**"Hey sissy" said Atticus to Alexis. Alexis hugged her big bro. and said with a smile "Hey brobro"**

**"Jesse, you're hear too?" said Jaden.**

**"Of course, I thought I'd never see yall again" said Jesse with a firm handshake and a smile to Jaden. Then Ruby and Winged Kuriboh appeared and started fighting."Good times" said Jaden and Jesse at the same time.**

**When Blair saw Jaden he was a little freaked out, but she didn't hug him, that's right she shoke hands. Jaden was a little confused, not that he want Blair to hug llike she did.**

**"So you two are together right ?" asked Blair with a smile. Jaden and Alexis showed their intertwined hands and nodded yes.**

**"Well it took them long enough" said Blair to Jesse.**

**"What do you mean?" asked Alexis.**

**"Well my intensions for Jaden was for you to get you jealous Alexis, and to get you to like, like Jaden." said Blair with a smile, " and you two are together."**

**"Good Eye mate," greeted Jim.**

**"Yo Jay," said Axel.**

**"Jim, Axel" said Jaden then he turned to Aster Pheniox aka AP. "Hey Aster how's it been?"**

**"Great now that your here." said Aster.**

**Jaden just smiled at everyone and asked" so why is everyone here in Domino City?"**

**"For the party" said Syrus and holded up his invitation. As so did everyone else exept for Jaden and Alexis.**

**"What party?" asked Jaden.**

**"Duel Academy is having a reuion" said Zane.**

**"That's right" added on Syrus, "Chancelor Shepperd invited us." said Syrus. Then Jaden's limo drove up and an agent got out of the limo. "Sir, are you alright?" asked the agent.**

**Jaden nodded yes to him and the agent was relieved. Everyone but Alexis stared at Jaden. "Who was that?" asked Hassleberry.**

**"Just our ride home." replided Jaden, "Hey we haven't seen each other in 5 years, we have some catching up to do."**

**"I'm with Jay" said Alexis who then was kissed on the cheek by Jaden.**

**"Let's go to my mansio... errr... house" said Jaden. **

**"Ok " said Jesse,"everyone in the limo"**

**Everyone got in Jaden's limo and the limo drove off. After 30 minutes of talking, the limo stopped in the driveway and the driver opened the door. Everyone was amazed of Jaden's house. It was so big even Chazz was impressed a little, because Jaden's mansion is bigger than his.**

**Everyone walked to the front door and Jaden rang the doorbell. The butler opened it and saw all of Jaden's friends"Oh my," said the butler in suprise, it seems like we have a company, don't we Master Jaden."**

**"Yes we do, these are all of my friends from duel academy." said Jaden. Jaden asked the butler if his parents were at home and the butler replided "Yes".**

**Jaden and co. found Serenity watching the news which was finishing up. Serenity turned around and saw her son and his co. "Hello Jaden, how was the date?" **

**"Good mom ,by the way these are my friends from the duel academy." said Jaden."This is Syrus,Hassleberry,Chazz,Bastion,Zane,Blair,Axel,Aster,Jim, and my look a like Jesse. and of course you know Alexis. Friens this is my mother Serenity who is my Uncle Joey Wheeler's sister." said Jaden.**

**"Hello maam" said the friends as they bowed down.**

**"Hello to you all" said Serenity bowing back. Kaiba walked up to the crowd wanting to know what's going on. Everyone turned to Kaiba, looked at him,and they were shocked except for Jaden and Alexis. Then Syrus fainted and Kaiba ordered the butler to get the first aid kit. They rushed Syrus to a couch in Seto's big living room. Syrus started to wake up, and Jaden asked"How are you feeling?"**

**"Good" replided Syrus. Then he saw Kaiba and was about to faint again but he was caught by Jesse.**

**"Seto Kaiba, what you doing here?" asked Syrus.**

**Seto felt strange about the question, but replided "umm I live here"**

**"Wait this is your house?" asked Bastion. Seto closed his eyes and replided "Indeed"**

**"But how" asked Zane.**

**Jaden was worried, but Alexis in his ear and said sofly "It's about time." Jaden listened to his girlfiend and approached the crowd of his friends. **

**so yeah, how is Jaden's friend going to react about this?/ find out.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A Lovely Story Chapter 14: The Truth All These Years**

***This is an importamt part 0.o***

**Jaden knew he must tell the truth."I have something to say!" Everyone stopped and listened. Jaden walked up to his father,Seto, and said "Yes world champ Seto Kaiba is my father." "Yuki was a disguise last name. My name is Jaden Kaiba."**

**Everyone gasped,but Syrus fainted. "Why didn't you tell us!" yelled Chazz, "All this time you were richer than me! Arrgghh!"**

**"I'm sorry I just wanted to blend like the normal kids, well no affense." said Jaden who slightly blushed.**

**Syrus woke up and said "Jaden, you'll always be my best friend, I would never treat any differently. You're kind and fun, not like those rich up snobs like someone we know."(Chazz)**

**Chazz growled a little and blushed.**

**"Little blue's right, Jaden we'll always love ya as a friend. Noting will change."**

**"I'm with Hassleberry" yelled Jesse. "Jaden, we'll love ya like the Jay we knew in Duel Academy.**

**Everyone yelled "Yeah!" at the same time. Jaden's eyes started to tear up a bit, but he wiped it off."You guys are the best friends I duelist could ever have."**

**Chazz walked up to Jaden and said "Slacker, I know I can't win Alexis; I have to admit you're the best rival I ever had."**

**Jaden looked at Chazz in his cofindednt look, "thanks Chazz."**

**"But that doesn't mean I'll give up on the Chazz will never give up until defeat you in a duel."**

**Seto thought to himself. "That kid reminds me of myself when I won't give up on defeating Yugi." Seto thought.**

**Jaden just smiled. "Awwwee Jady, Chazz loves you." said Alexis with a smirk as she hugged Jaden.**

**Jesse smiled and walked up to Blair and holded her hand. "Guys, we have a secret ourselves"**

**Everyone turned to them."What is it Jess?" asked Jaden.**

**"Me and Blair... are officialy a couple." said Jesse. everyone was smiling.**

**"Congatulations to both of you!" said Jaden, "How did it happen?"**

**"Well, we both went to Domino City for the party. Then Jesse started to send me letters at my apartment." said Blair.**

**"Then we finally met, went on a date and then BOOM! insta love" said Jesse.**

**"Awesome!" said Jaden.**

**"You too" replided Jesse.**

**Jaden turned to Seto, "Anyway, why didn't you tell me there was a Duel Academy party?"**

**Seto closed his eyes and smiled. "Jaden, you're my son you don't need an invatation. I'm going too ya know. " said Seto as he was taking out a piece of paper from his pocket. "By the way Alexis, your parents mailed this to you. It's your invatation to the party."**

**"Thank you Kaiba" said Alexis as he was handing her the invatation.**

**Serenity stood up and said, "So Jaden, you can catch up with your friends and I'll make everyone a big snack."**

**"Thanks mom you're the best!" said Jaden.**

**Serenity giggled a little. "I'll make some pastries, cakes, pies, my famous is my chocoalate cake, and how about some homemade apple pie with vanilla icecream and some homemade fudge." said Serenity while Syrus and Hassleberry drooled and everyone was feeling hungry.**

**"Thanks Mrs. Kaiba" said everyone except for Seto and Jaden as they were both smiling at her.**

**Serenity went in the kitchen. Seto went to his office at home to figure out this Hypollyon thing and Jaden and his friends were just talking and watching duels on tv.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A Lovely Story Chapter 15: More Secrets Revealed?**

**Jaden walked upstairs to Seto's office in his was reading a news article that Mokuba sent him. Seto felt a little confused about duelist turning into zoimbies.**

**Was it his duel disk? he thought. No. my disk have been in the marketing process for over 20 years. Why is this happening? he thought. Jaden approched his father.**

**"Hey dad, what are you doing?"**

**"Just doing some research ." replided Seto. Jaden ran to his room and grabbed the duel disk he got from one of the duel zombies. (sorry I didn't inlude that.). He ran back to his father's office. "Will this do?" asked Jaden.**

**"What is it?" asked Seto. "It looks like an ordinary duel disk."**

**"Yeah, but it's from one of the duel zombies. Plus it's from KaibaCorp." replided Jaden as he handed his father the disk.**

**"Really? asked Seto." Thank you Jaden, I better get started then." said Seto.**

**Jaden ran downstairs to the living room. His friends were already eating the desserts that Serenity made. Syrus and Hassleberry were arguing other the food. Hassleberry took a mini chocoalate cake. "Hold on, I had sights on that cake!" Hassleberry laughed. "You snooze ya loose shrimp." Thety both stared at each other like they were going to fight, until Serenity brought a banana cream pie and the two guys wanted that pie. Everyone stared at them and Alexis sighed.**

**Then Jaden turned on the tv. The news was on . **

**"Hi I'm Angie Piex, and this is Domino News. I'm here at Domino City Hall bringing you news about dueling zombies, but let's go to Yuseku Miramoto who is at the hospital."**

**At the hospital...**

**"Thank you Angie, I'm here at the hospital as we see duelist lying in the hospital beds. I have two boys with me. They are the friends of this duelist right here and they said they had witness the duel. Now tell me boys what happened?" asked Yuseku.**

**"Well, we were walking home from the movie theater. Then there was this hooded person. He never showed his face. He challenged us to a duel. Our friend was confident that he'll win, plus he was the only one who brought his deck. The man said if he wins he'll take our friend's soul. Our friend didn't believe and dueled him. He lost and the man took his soul. He colasped and the man walked away. We tried waking our friend up. but he was gone. We ran to his house and got his parents, by the time we got there he was a zombie. We had no choice, but to run away from him. Then, he collasped again like there was no life left. Finally we got him to a hospital."**

**"Thank you boys" said Yuseku."Now back to you, Angie.**

**"Thank you Yuseku, now that's all the time we had for today, I'm Angie Piez from Domino News see ya tomorrow at 6. said Angie. Serenity turned the tv off, Jaden's friends except for Alexis said goodbye and see ya at the party. Jaden walked upstairs to his bedroom and walked to his table. Jaden pounded his fist on the table."Errrggghhh how am I supposed to defeat this guy?"**

**"Defeat who?" asked Alexis as she was walking in the room.**

**"Oh hi Alexis, it's really a long story." said Jaden stroking her soft blonde hair.**

**"I have no where to go." said Alexis with her arms around his neck.**

**"well that person who kidnapped you at Kaiba Land. Is causing chaos. While you were unconscience Pegasus came and told me about the man. He said he was possessed by a demon and said that demon's soul was in a duel card. Then Pegasus gave a card." Jaden pulled out his deck and pulled out the card and showed it to Alexis.**

**"That's one mysterious card." said Alexis.**

**"Yeah I still need to figure out this card. My father's doing research about it too. I'm glad to know I'm not alone." said Jaden.**

**"Jaden, you're never alone. You have you're friends, family, and ... your deck. If you need help I'll be by your side." said Alexis blushing.**

**"Really?" asked Jaden with a smile.**

**"Yes, thick or thin.I'll always stay by your side." said Alexis. All Jaden could do was look at her eyes. They were so sparkly. Jaden leaned down to her lips and put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. They probably kissed for 30 minutes. He knew he could spend the rest of life with her, but with all this chaos he knew she wouldn't be safe, but hearing her speech he knew what he must do.**

**"It seems like yesterday we fought the shadow riders." said Jaden.**

**"Oh yes" said Alexis "Don't forget the society of light."**

**"Hehe, don't forget the dimension and world of darkness." said Jaden. Alexis just smiled a little and hugged Jaden as he did the same to her. Jaden looked at the clock it was midnight. They stopped hugging "It's getting late, we should call it a night."said Jaden.**

**"Agree" replided Alexis.**

**Jaden escorted Alexis to her room. She layed on her bed and Jaden tucked her in and kissed her on the cheek. "Remember Jay I'll be on your side, always." said Alexis.**

**Jaden smiled "Thank you Lex, I love you."**

**"I love you too" replided to his room.**

**Jaden walked out of her room and undressed himself and put on his pajamas. He brushed his teeth and layed on his bed. Jaden was still awake. Serenity walked into Jaden's room and found him still awake.**

**"Can't sleep huh?" asked Serenity. Jaden turned his attention to his mother.**

**"Yeah" replided Jaden. "I have many thoughts in my mind."**

**"What kind of thoughts?" asked Serenity.**

**"Thoughts like family, friends, the news I heard, and.. Alexis." replided Jaden. "Hey mom, I'm sometimes thinking about marrying her." Serenity smiled at her little boy. "Awe Jaden, just follow your heart, it'll lead you in the right direction." said Serenity. Jaden's eyes widened up and said,**

**"Yeah, I see what you're saying, I'll just follow my heart and it will tell me everything I need to know." said Jaden with his smile.**

**Serenity teared up with tears of joy and grabbed Jaden with a big , tight hug."I'm so proud of my little dueling- boy" Jaden was choking a little "umm mom that makes me seem like a baby."**

**Serenity stopped hugging and put her right hand on Jaden's shoulder "Oh, Jadey, you'll always be my little boy, no matter how old you get."Jaden blushed a little when his mother said that.**

**"Well anyway you should get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day."said Serenity.**

**"Yeah" said Jaden as his mother tucked him in the covers. Serenity kissed Jaden slightly on the forehead.**

**"Good night mom"said Jaden.**

**"Good night son" replided Serenity. She walked out of the room. Serenity headed to her and Seto's large bedroom, took a quick shower, put on her nightgown, and she was about to lay in her bed. She saw a picture of Jaden, that he sent from Duel Academy. He looked so handsome. That picture reminded her the time when Jaden left to go to Duel Academy.**

**Serenity's flashback**

**At the Kaiba Mansion...**

**Jaden was running to the door. "Hey mom I'm going to Duel Academy!" said Jaden.**

**"Hey Jaden, you forgot your duel disk!" yelled Serenity. Jaden ran back to his mother. "Hehe sorry, thanks mom." said Jaden. Serenity grabbed him by the collar, "Not so fast young man, I have some items you need." **

**"umm ...ok" said Jaden blushingly.**

**Serenity was handing Jaden some supplies rapidly, "Here's some books,snacks you got different varieties of chips like: Barbeque, regular, and spicy, but be careful of the spicy packs, I got vegetables, bottled water packs, comb, hair gel, soap, lotion, shampoo, one can of soda,hair dryer, hot cocoa make sure you don't burn yourself, and..."**

**"Don't worry mom" interupped Jaden, "I'll be ok, plus I'm going to my father's school. He said I'll be ok."**

**Serenity just put her hand on her head "I know you'll be ok, but I'm just afraid of..."**

**"Don't worry mom everything will be aok, I'll stay in your heart, always" said Jaden.**

**Serenity smiled at her son happily "Same here, I have complete faith that you'll be ok. You love dueling and I love your talent and your heart. It seems like yesterday you were born and I holded you in my arms and sang you a lulaby."**

**Jaden smiled and ran to his mother and hugged her. Serenity return the hug and slowly let her son go. Jaden ran to the door and waved to his mother. Jaden opened the door and turned his head to his mother and waved for 5 seconds and faced the road. Serenity was at the door step to get a glimps of her son one more time before he leaves. Serenity smiled and shedded a tear and silently said "Farewell."**

**End of Flashback...**

**Serenity thought of her son as she layed in bed, hoping her the best of her family and waited for Seto to go to sleep.  
><strong> 


	17. Chapter 16

**A Lovely Story Chapter 16:Getting Closer**

**In the morning Seto was in his office. He saw a crystal in the duel disk. What is all this?**

**In the mysterious man's apartment...**

**"What do we do?"asked the man. "Jaden and his friends have defeated the zombies."**

**"We approach him with one final duel." said Hypollyon.**

**"Who's dueling?" asked the man.**

**"You of course." replided Hypollyon with an evil creepier voice.**

**"But I..."said the man.**

**"Remember the duel you lost and how it affected your life? asked Hypollyon, "Or the death of your girllfriednd?"**

**The man was in a depress state. Him thinking of those painful memories made him angry and lust for man showed a shadowy aura. "I WILL TEAR EVERYONE APART!" yelled the man in rage. The anger from the man gave Hypollyon power, because he feeds of people's negatvity.**

**"Yes, you fool, keep fighting!" said Hypollyon in his thought, "For I will gain so much power, I won't even need you. Jaden I will defeat you and roar my power. My ultimate game will soon begin."**

**In Jaden's limo...**

**Jaden was sitting on his seat in his limo waiting to arrive to the place he wanted to go to. Suddenly the driver turned around and said "We'll be ariving in 1 minute Mr. Kaiba."**

**Jaden just nodded his head at him and the driver turned back to his driving. The limo stopped at a jewelry store. The driver got out and opened the door for Jaden. "Here we are sir." said the guard.**

**Jaden walked in the jewelry store and approached the cashier.**

**The cashier saw him and smiled "Hello Mr. Kaiba, how are you doing?" **

**"I feel sweet." replided Jaden. "And you?"**

**"Very well, thanks" said the cashier, "Is there anything I can help you with?"**

**"Umm yeah, do you have any wedding rings?" asked Jaden.**

**"Yes sir" said the cashier as he was showing the rings to Jaden.**

**Jaden stared at the rings. They're good, but they weren't right. Suddenly he saw a beautiful ring, it really shined in the light. Jaden knew he wanted to buy it. "How much is that ring over there?" asked Jaden.**

**"Oh that ring is called Speacial Bonds, a perfect wedding ring. It cost 5,000 dollars. replided the cashier.**

**"Ok I'll buy it" said Jaden as he approached the cashier station. **

**"Ok, that'll be 5,000 dollars." said the cashier.**

**Jaden handed him his credit card. The cashier scanded the card and Jaden had to sign the cashier put the ring in a small crimson furry box. He gave it Jaden and Jaden said goodbye to the cashier. Jaden returned to his limo and was looking at the ring. He wanted to propose to Alexis, but he needed to wait for the right time. He returned home and ran to his room. His parents and Alexis were a sleep. Jaden just layed down on his bed, awakened.**

**At 10:00 am...**

**Seto walked into Jaden's room and woke him up. "Jaden, get up! " yelled Seto, "The tag team tourerment is today!"**

**"Really?" asked Jaden. Seto quickly nodded his head and Jaden jumped out of his bed and put on some clothes and rushed into the living room to find Alexis and Serenity.**

**"Good morning Jaden" said Alexis and Serenity at the same time.**

**"Good morning to you both" replided Jaden.**

**"Are you ready for the tag duels ?" asked Alexis with a smile.**

**"I'm always ready!" replided Jaden, "And you?"**

**"Ready to Roll!" said Alexis.**

**"By the way Jaden, breakfeast is on the table." said Serenity.**

**"Thanks mom" replided Jaden. Jaden went to the kitchen and found to warm bagels with cream cheese. Jaden quickly ate those bagels. Seto walked in the kitchen and made himself some coffee and turned to Jaden. "Jaden, are you ready ?" asked Seto.**

**"Always!" replided Jaden in his confident voice, "By the way, are you going to the tourement?"**

**"Indeed I'll be there and I'll be handing out the metals to the winners." replided Seto. "But you better hurry you'll be coming with me."**

**Serenity walked into the room to sit down at the table with her husband and son. Jaden turned to his mother and asked "Mom are you coming to the tourement?" asked Jaden.**

**"Of course Jaden." replided Serenity. Alexis walked into the kitchen and Jaden turned to her.**

**"Lexi, are you ready?" asked Jaden with a smile.**

**Alexis nodded with a smile and they all headed to Kaiba's helicopter where Mokuba was.**

**"Hey big brother!" greeted Mokuba.**

**"Hey Moke" said Seto with a smile. Mokuba handshaked and then hugged his brother. He hugged his sister-in law and hugged his nephew. Then he hugged Alexis like she was his niece.**

**"Hello Mr. Kaiba" said Alexis.**

**"Hello Alexis" replided Mokuba, "You can call me Uncle Mokuba."**

**"Thank you... Uncle." said Alexis with a smile.**

**They went on the helicopter. Alexis was a little air sick, but Jaden took care of her.**

**The helicopter stopped at the Kaiba Dome, where the tourament was being held. They got off the helicopter. "Jaden, you and Alexis should get signed in at the sign in desk." said Seto. "Your mother,uncle, and I will be at the stands."**

**Jaden and Alexis nodded their heads at each other and walked to the front desk and signed in.**

**They went back stage to wait for futher instructions. Jesse and Blair were sitting next to them. They talked to each other for 15 minutes, and then the tourement started. The crowd was huge. Students who didn't want to join, pro duelist, relatives, teachers (formal and new), and even random people came. Even the man controlled by Hypollyon was there.**

**Chancellor Shepherd gave a 5 minute speech and Seto Kaiba said some words. The tourament started and duelist duel at their limits, well some of them.**

**Jaden and Alexis were having fun ; they even dueled against some friends like Syrus and Hassleberry, Atticus and some random guy, and the last one Jesse and Blair. After the duel Jaden and Alexis won. Then Chancelor Shepherd and Seto walked on to the stage and they were congradulating the duelist. Most of the awards went to Jaden and Alexis. Everyone was happy, until the man controlled by Hypollyon jumped off the stands and onto the stage.**

**"Hehehehe" chuckled the man, " How impressive, yes those duels were most impressive." Everyone was in shocked except for Jaden who was angry and got in front of Alexis to protect her.**

**"What do you want?" asked Jaden in rage.**

**"All I want is a duel with you, boy! replided the man."If you want to stop me you'll meet at Domino Street at is much better in the dark." said the man with a creepy smile.**

**"Fine, I'll do it!" yelled Jaden.**

**"A very wise choice" replided the man in a deep smile"If you were to decline I would've torchure defensless duelist like that blue- haired shrimp"said the man as he was pointing at Syrus. Syrus was a little freaked out.**

**"My friend is not defenseless!" yelled Jaden.**

**"Whatever, just meet me at Domino Street at 9 excactly." said the man calmly. Jaden clentched his fist together and the man dissapeared in the shadows. The Hypollyon's spirit popped out of the man and said, "Welcome to my game. hahahaha!" said Hypollyon.**

**Jaden stared at the spirit as it went down into the shadows.**

**Oooooo were getting there:):)**


	18. Chapter 17

**A Lovely Story Chapter 17: Start the Game**

**Everybody went home and Jaden was in his room with Odin, Yubel, and Winged Kuriboh behind him. Jaden was prepping his deck. Jaden was fustrated ,but he knew he must save the world. Jaden snuck out with the jewel that Seto got from the duel disk. Alexis saw him walking out.**

**"Jaden?" questioned Alexis.**

**"Alexis, I must defeat that man." said Alexis, "I'm sorry Alexis, but I can't let you come with me."**

**"no way Jaden! I must stick with you all the time!" yelled Alexis.**

**"But..." said Jaden.**

**"But nothing"Interupped Alexis,"I must make sure that you're ok. Jaden if you fall I take your place."**

**Jaden raised his head and smiled a little and walked away. Alexis followed. They walked to Domino Street and found the man on the middle of the road.**

**"I thought you'd never showed up" said the man with a smile.**

**"Well I'm here now" said Jaden "But may I ask, why are you doing this?, you don't need Hypollyon."**

**The man chuckled a little, "My choice is my life!" yelled the man.**

**"Yeah, but you can change it" said Jaden.**

**"NO I CAN'T I WILL DESTROY YOU!" yelled the man.**

**The man with the shadows surronding him activated his duel disk. "Can't you see Hypollyon is using you?" asked Jaden.**

**"Silence, he's helping me!" yelled the man.**

**Jaden activated his disk , glowed with his Yubel eyes, and they dueled. Jaden was almost going to lose and Hypollyon was on the field. "It's hopeless Jaden, why don't you surrender?" asked the man. Jaden felt sad which could power up Hypollyon. but Jaden spoke to Jaden from the sidelines. "Jaden, listen, you can't give up, keep fighting!" said Alexis.**

**"But I can't" said Jaden.**

**"Jaden the darkness is like an illusion. Oh Jaden we believe in you" said Alexis, I believe in you"**

**Master Odin popped out "Jaden,, she's right, you must not be blinded by darkness. You're an incredible duelist, I'm proud to be your friend and defeat this guy! " yelled Odin.**

**"Ok" nodded Jaden.**

**Jaden summoned Odin, Odin activated his other secret power that made him win the duel. The man collasped to the ground. He looked so souless. Jaden and Alexis walked up to the man. Jaden said "Hey wake up!"**

**The man woke up and saw Jaden, "Jaden?"**

**"Why did you do it?" asked Jaden.**

**"I had to" said the man.**

**"You didn't, tell me me why" whispered Jaden. The man cletchened his fist. Jaden put his hand on his shoulder and smiled, "You can tell me."**

**The man had I flashback of why. "Ok, well it started when..."**

**In the man's flasback...**

**"Well my name is Amon and I was a famous duelist.**

**I was dueling in the Kaiba Dome and I beat a duelist. Everyone was cheering for me especially my girlfriend, Malese. Until one of my duels I had to face a geeky boy named Eugine Huffy. I thought like he was no challenge , but Eugine won. My reputation decreases rapidly, my phony friends abandoned me, and my girlfriend Malese died from a car accindent. I thought my life was over until Hypollyon contacted me in his nightmares, and told me to steal the Hypollyon card from Pegasus. Hypollyon promised that if I would duel people to collect duel energy, he would restore everything I lost and I gaved in."**

**End of the flashback...**

**"So after that blast from Odin I saw Malese and she said that I will always be in my heart." said Amon.**

**"Yeah, you see just, because a person dies; doesn't mean that they don't exist" said Jaden.**

**"Yeah" replided Amon, " I wished I new that sooner." Then Hypollyon's spirit form popped out and flew up in the sky,"So you think you can escape me?, You failed, but no matter I'll defeat this fool and destroy the world, by myself. And even if you did win I would never keep my word!, but in the mean time, I'll send you to the Nightmares to power me up ." Hypollyon took Amon's soul and left his souless body on the ground? Jaden was enfuriated by this.**

**"You Fiend!" yelled Jaden. Hypollyon's spirit flew down and turned into a demon form. (I'll show you a picture of him in the next chapter) Hypollyon looked at Jaden with his demonic eyes chuckling and with his shadow magic, he turned the skies black with a swirl of red and covered the ground with shadows. Spirits also surronded them. "The ULTIMATE GAME WILL NOW BEGIN!" yelled Hypollyon.**

**So that's the end of this chapter, but keep reading for the ultimate game after Character View #2. :)**


	19. Character view 2

**A Lovely Story :Character View#2**

**Well he's so more characters that I made. Read this before the Ultimate Game:) Though it nay have spoilers.**

***I don't own some characters or all pictures***

**Amon Joniku**

**Age:29**

**Regular picture (right) possessed by Hypollyon picture (left)**

**Species:Human(demon in possessed form)**

**Occuption: Duel Academy teacher,**

**host for Hypollyon(formally) ,Pro Duelist (formally)**

**Home: Domino City, Romer's Town (formally)**

**Likes: dueling, Jaden and his friends (presently), Malese (girlfriend), being loved, power(formally), Eugine(presently),Hypollyon (formally), happiness**

**Dislikes: Hypollyon, Jaden and his friends(formally), power(presently),Eugine(formally), happiness(formally).**

**Bio:**

**Amon used to be a pro duelist who was pretty famous. Until the nerd from his class beat him in a duel which disgraced him. People lefted and his girlfriend Malese died in a car accident. But Hypollon contacts him about a card, that will help him. amon helped Hypollyon with the accidents of deulist, but he realizes he's been used. Can he turn his life around? please find out.**

**Hypollyon**

**(regular form)**

**Age:10,000yrs+**

**Species: Demon**

**Occupation:King of Nightmares**

**Home:Domino City(possessing Amon), Neo Space(Nightmare Area)**

**Likes: Power, nightmares, evil, cchaos**

**Dislikes: Jaden and friends, peace, Odin,Amon**

**Bio**

**Hypollyon is a demon from the Nightmare Realm in Neo Space and main and final antiongist of in A Lovely is known to be stronger than the Egyptain God only weakness of Hypollyon is Odin, but when he has more power than he needs will Odin be enough? He took over Amon , because of his sadness. Will Hypollyon's nightmares take over the world? Or will Jaden bring this demon down to a demise**

**Hypollyon(spirit form)**

**Hypollyon(final form)**

**Other characters:**

**Malese: Model and Amon's girlfriend.(deseased)**

**Eugine: Duelist who beat Amon and soon to be his new friend.**


	20. Chapter 18

**A Lovely Story Chapter 18:Let it BEGIN!**

**Hypollyon came out in his spirit form. It was so shadowey and scary. It could bring nightmares. Jaden stared at Hypollyon in rage. He almost killed his girlfriend,controlled people especailly someone who didn't know, and now wants to destroy the world or something.**

**Hypollyon chuckled and snarled at Jaden "Hahaha, I will be you're next opponent Jaden."**

**Jaden stared in rage,"What is it that you want? You want to take over the world?, destroy it?" **

**"Hehehe well boy, I want revenge" replided Hypollyon,"I've been sealed away by Odin and the Neo unlike him, I had a plan to escape my tablet. When Odin's tablet crashed into Earth,part of my power went with it. It was left unknown for many centuries. Until Pegasus was looking for other sources to make duel monster cards, besides Egypt. He found ours. He put Odin's power in his card and my power in mine. We were both very powerful so we weren't for sale. So I would spend my time looking for a person who needed to be... controlled. hehe"**

**"So that lead you to Amon!" exclamed Jaden.**

**"Indeed, though Amon didn't turn out well so I used other depressing duelist for my game. I made crystals to put in the KaibaCorp duel disk technology." said Hypollyon.**

**"So that's the crystals that my father found. You used people like chess pieces, you would take people at their weakness, and embrace their darkness." exclamined Jaden.**

**"You know to much, but that won't SOON YOU'LL BE IN THE NIGHTMARE REALM WHERE I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER AND FORGET EVERYONE YOU LOVE!" yelled Hypollyon. Jaden looked at Alexis and said deeply"Whatever happens I'll always love you. " Alexis cried a little, but she knew that Jaden will get through this and she smiled. Hypollyon flew 7 feet facing Jaden and activated his arm and looked like a duel disk. jaden activated his duel disk and they both yelled"Let's duel".**

**After 10 minutes of the duel, Jaden's family and friends founded them. They stood on the sidelines and saw Jaden. Jaden was explaining the duel quickly to them. After 10 more minutes Hypollyon's best card was here. "Jaden, I'm impreesed, but I'm afraid both of us can be existing in the same universe!" yelled Hypollyon. Hypollyon had his Hypollyon card on the field. While Jaden had Master Odin. Hypollyon's eyes glowed brightly in red" hehehe, you think Hypollyon is strong now, well it has a secret power! **Behold power so unknown it's getting introduced to eternity for the first time!" yelled Hypollyon. Jaden was sweating a little bit, no one told him about a secret power.

"I activate Nightmare's Rulings: End Of All!" yelled Hypollyon, "It let's me take a certain card from my deck to my hand. " He took out a secret card from his deck. "Now to Activate Hypollyon's secret power!" yelled Hypollyon. Hypollyon stared at Jaden with a freakish face, freakier than usual. "I have to sacrifice Hypollyon!" yelled Hypollyon, as the Hypollyon was going to the graveyard. Winds were being swirled and the shadows were building up. Then a red orb appeared before them. The souls of the duelist Hypollyon got was going in the orb. Hypollyon laughed manialculy and said"All of the duelist I got are going in my orb, so you see I was treating people like chess pieces." Then I wicked looking dragon apperared from the orb. Then the spirit of Hypollyon flew into the dragon. It was Hypollyon Final Form!

"so this is your secret power!" exclaimed Jaden. Hypollyon attacked the monster on the field, it was Master Odin. Odin was being torchured and the force went to Jaden."Don't you feel the death, now when I'm done I'll shed my nightmares around the universe, making me rule this , as God."

Jaden had a vision about death when Hypollyon attacked him. In the vision...

Jaden was walking through the cold streets of Domino. He only saw bones, blood, and spirites flying around. No man could exist, he even saw a glimps of Alexis on the ground dead. Jaden couldn't believe his eyes. Then Hypollyon's final form burned him with his flame thrower attack.

In of evil vision...

Jaden's eyes were blank. He collasped on the ground, and Winged Kuriboh tried to wake him up. Then Jaden's family and friends was shocked.

"He collasped!" yelled Syrus.

"Ten four half pint!" yelled Hassleberry.

Chazz just gasped.

Serenity's eyes teared up a bit,"Jaden!" she called out.

Seto put his hand on Serenity's shoulder and stared at Hypollyon with rage. "Hypollyon, let me duel you instead of Jaden!" yelled just laughed and told him this isn't your spot.

Inside Jaden's heart...

Odin got in Jaden's heart. All he can see was Jaden's dueling spirit in a dark corner."Jaden, we need you!" yelled Odin.

"I can't that final form is upstoppeble! Besides, I don't know what to do." said Jaden deppressibly.

"Jaden, I know ever since you learned how to duel, you nevered back down. Plus you always find a way to beat those tough opponents. Jaden, I'm not the only one who believes in you." said Odin.

In the mind Jaden's friends appeared.

"You can do it Jaden!" said Jesse

"Fight to victory!" yelled Zane

"Jaden, kick his ..." said Aster

"Go get em, sarge!" yelled Hassleberry.

"**We believe in you!" cheered Blair**

**"Go JAy! yelled Syrus.**

**"Jaden, I can't believe this but I believe in you!" yelled Chazz.**

**"Beat this beast!" yelled Axel and Jim at the same time.**

**"Rock this guy's world kaboom!" yelled Atticus playing a guitar.**

**"Jaden, I'm so proud of you my little bo... Young man." said Serenity with her sweet voice.**

**"Jaden, I've taught you what you need to know. I'm proud you son, now fight back and beat this guy!" yelled Seto Kaiba.**

**"Jaden, I'll always be with you. Ever since that duel you had with Crowler ;I've took an intrest,but I've fell for you after our duel. Then I devoted myself to be there for you." said Alexis with a beautiful smile. Jaden said softly "I've fell for you after our duel."**

**Odin's power was increasing. "Jaden, there's is a way to defeat Hypollyon." Jaden turned around to Odin quickly "What is it?"**

**"I must perform a perfect spirit blast." replided Odin,"The spirit blast is a blast that only I can do, that is really powerful, but I need positive souls, and I never used this technieque" said Odin.**

**"We must try" said Jaden with a serious face. Odin can sense that Jaden believes him and so did his friends. Odin nodded his head. He can even sense Jaden's duel monsters believing.**

**End of Jaden heart vision...**

**Hypollyon was still laughing until Jaden interuped him" Alright Hypollyon, you may have transformed into a very powerful form, but that doesn't make you upstoppible. Hypollyon was hearing these words and he was angry.**

**Thanks for Odin's effect he couldn't be destroyed in battle. But Jaden summoned Neos; Odin and Neos were both on the field and Jaden enfused them. Positive souls entered the fusion, including Jaden's friends' souls. The souls of the good were in Odin, while the bad were in Hypollyon. Then, a mighty warrior appeared before them. He looked divinly and majestic. Jaden's was in the warrior called E-Hero Magestic Odineos(Odin and Neos's names combined). Hypollyon was shocked at this, "Impossible I thought Odineos was a myth to lower me!"**

**"Appereantly you do know all things, yep Odineos is real!" yelled Jaden.**

**Hypollyon was weakened by this, he looked like he was falling to his raised his hand as Odineos did the same. "Odineos, SPIRIT BLAST!" yelled Jaden. Odineos was doing a perfect blast out of his hands. All the positive souls collided to be one big blast. "No" yellled Hypollyon"I will return. I'm immortal.!" yelled hypollyon drifting away.**

**"Well as long as my...no as long as there is one positive spirit out there, you're death will remain and you will be sentenced nevert to hurt anyone from the inside or out!" yelled Jaden. Hypollyon was panicing and he tried to take Jaden with him, but he dissappeared quickly into non- existence, and the nightmare realm is no more. The skies returned and peace was in the air. Everyone hugged and conglatulated Jaden, especially Alexis.**

**"I've felt your presence in my heart." said Jaden softly then kissing her forehead.**

**"I knew you could do it" said Alexis hugging him.**

**Well that's it for Hypollyon. He will never bother anyone again. The souls returned and the future is saved. We're getting to the conclusion of the story :D Keep reading...**


	21. Chapter 19

**A Lovely Story Chapter 19: Life and Love at its Fullest.**

**Everyone's souls were returned and they got perfectly healthy. Even Amon's soul was returned, but his body lied down on the hard ground. He wasn't dead, he was just unconsciene. Odin told Jaden to hold up the Odin card up to his heart. So did and Amon was in his dream, to see his girlfriend?**

**In Amon's dream...**

**Amon looked like he was floating in clouds. He looked around in awe. Then he saw a familiar female figure wearing a white dress. He rushed up to her, and she smiled. Amon looked closely and he noticed her, it was Malese, his deceased girlfriend. He was so overjoyed.**

**"MALESE!" shouted the overjoy Amon. Malese smiled and hugged her boyfriend,"Amon, how are you?"**

**"I'm good... my love" said Amon. They stopped hugging after 15 seconds.**

**Amon stared down and he was on his knees, "Malese I'm sorry, I went into the darkness, but all I wanted is to see your face and hold you once again. But going for my glory was selfish."**

**"Oh Amon, I've aready forgiven you." replided Malese,"You went to the darkness, but you founded the light."**

**Amon hugged her and muzzled his nose in her hair and mummbled,"I'm sorry love." She returned the hug. But now it was time for Amon to return to Earth.**

**"You must go" said Malese with a little frown.**

**"Ok" replided Amon,"But I just want to be with you."**

**"I know and I want to do the same, but we can't" replied Malese. "The lesson is, when you get knock down with sadness you must get back up and shack it off. Even if it is hard." said Malese with a tear in her eye. Amon nodded he hugged his girlfriend and kissed on the angelic lips on more time. His mind got out of Odin's dream power and he woke up, and saw Jaden's face.**

**"Jaden... thank you" said Amon as he was getting helped up by Jaden.**

**"Your welcome" said Jaden with a smile. Amon ran to Eugine's apartment. Amon apoligized and and asked to start over and teach him some new tricks of dueling. Eugine was happy and they became friends, and Amon knew that Malese will always be in heart. Yep she was still with him.**

**Alexis pulled Jaden by his coat and kissed him as he returned the kiss. They kissed for so long. Everyone was watching them in awe, except for Chazz. "Can you two, get a room, I just ran out of barfbags, now I better add that to my shopping list, now don't I?" sarcasticly asked Chazz.**

**Everyone stared at him and laughed. The duel academy party was tonight, and Jaden looked at Alexis and the ring he got, he knew what he must do.**

**Later on at 8:00**

**Dancing , eating, and talking where involoved all in this party. Jaden and Alexis came in all dressed up. Jaden was wearing a sharp black tuxedo. While Alexis was wearing a red rose dress that went up to her knees, and shoes to match it. She was also wearing a little make, like red lipstick. Her hair was also done. It was so long and sparkly and a rose was in her hair. And Jaden, well he was amazed in her beauty.**

**"You looked beautiful, you know?." asked Jaden.**

**"Well yeah, you've been telling me a couple hundreds of times" replided Alexis with a smile.**

**"Because It's true" said jaden with his cute smile.**

**"Awwwee thanks" said Alexis and then pecked him on the lips. They walked in and found Jesse and Blair together at a table, who saved two seats for them at a table. They talked, told stories until Chancelor Shepperd walked up giving out awards. Best male deulist when to Jaden. Best female duelist went to Alexis. Best dressed went to Atticus, but there were disagreements about that. Best couple goes to Jaden and Alexis. And fin ally "Most likely to become king of games" went to Jaden.**

**Then slow dance music came up. Jaden asked Alexis to dance with her, and she boys ,like Harrington was jealous even though he had girls who wanted to dance with him. Jesse nervously, but confidently asked Blair to dance with him, and she accepted and they kissed. Atticus was being chased after fangirls. Chazz founded a rich snob like himself to dance with. Her name was Relma Scizinx , she was daughter of the president ,Robert Scizinx of Scizinx Corp. Syrus and Hassleberry were fighting over a girl, but she went off with someone eles, so they slow dance with each other, eeww. They express their disgusted feelings, but Syrus secretly thought who knew Hassleberry's strong grip can make a person feel warm, and he's using deordorent. Hassleberry though who knew Sy here can be a swiftly dancer, and has he grown since that last time he saw him? No, of course not.**

**Jaden and Alexis were dancing perfectly. All those dance classes that his father Seto,put him really helped out for Jaden, and his mother Serenity, taught him. Then the song stopped and everyone sat down. Then Jaden had to make an excuse to suprise Alexis. "I have to got to the bathroom." said Jaden. Alexis nodded, but Jaden went backstage to find Chancellor Shepperd. He told him, his plan. Shepperd thought how can he refuse it's a great idea. So Shepperd went on stage and made a short speech. Alexis was getting worried."Where's Jaden?"**

**Shepperd smiled "And now I would like you to turn your full attention to Jaden please."**

**Jaden came up on stage and everyone cheered. First Jaden told everyone who his parents are. Everyone was shocked except for the people he everyone can see how they're related. Jaden continued."Now I have something to say." everyone had full attention on him. "This is especially to the girl I love." Alexis's eyes widened. Jaden walked down the steps and then to the table, she was sitting at. Jaden offered his hand to Alexis and she excepted it. Jaden guided her on stage. He stared at her eyes as she did the same. "Alexis, We'ver been through so much. When we dueled I felt like something was calling to me. When we started dating I never felt like you told I'll always be there for you I knew what I must do and now I'm going to do it." said Jaden with a smile.**

**Alexis smiled, but she was confused. Jaden kneeled down and pulled out a box from his pocket and asked,"Alexis Ashley Rhodes... will you marry... me?"**

**Alexis smiled so passionatly. Her eyes were fulled with tears of joy. She kissed him on the forehead and Jaden stood up."Yes" she replided. Jaden's eyes widened he grabbed roughly and kissed passionatly. Everyone cheered and clapped. Jaden felt her touch, he was holdin his future wife. He was getting close to an even brighter future. He stroked her lucious hair softly and smooth. Seto and Serenity were in the back smiling. They were thinking son growing up, daughter they never had, and possibly grandchildren, which caused Seto to almost faint. Everyone celebrated warm cheers. **

**Three weeks later...**

**"Hey fiance." said Jaden as he saw Alexis. Alexis was shocked.**

**"You called me fiance, you know what it means, right" asked Alexis.**

**"To engaged, to be married to." responded Jaden. "I knew what fiance ment, I wasn't ready for that time, and I duel Harrington, because I knew he wasn't right for you." Alexis smiled and pecked him on the cheek.**

**Plans were being made for the wedding. It was hard work, but soon it will be worth it. They finally founded a their clothes for the wedding. Jaden was taking a nap in his room. Odin woke him up. "Jaden, I must thank you for helping me save mankind."**

**"Anytime" said Jaden.**

**"But now I must go. Hypollyon is dead and I must return to Neo Space." said Odin. Jaden was a little sad, but he was right.**

**"I understand bro, people may not be there physically, but their spirit is right there." said Jaden. Odin nodded yes and Jaden pulled out his card. The card disapeared and Odin said"Jaden, I will never forget you, thank you." Jaden did fell sad, but he can feel Odin's power in his heart, he was still with him. **

**Then, Winged Kuriboh appeared and flew onto Jaden's looked at him and smiled. He thought of Alexis. Jaden thought to himself."Yep, this will be the one unforgetable life."**

**Getting closer...^.^**


	22. Chapter 20

**A Lovley Story Chapter 20: A Happily Ever After**

***I do not own the yu gi oh and gx characters or pictures. But I did made up the names on characters like Amon and Hypollyon.**

**A Few months later...**

**The wedding was up and going. Everything was set up except for the bride and groom who were getting ready with a little help from their friends.**

**In the grooms' dressing roomm...**

**Syrus and Hassleberry were helping Jaden get ready in his tux. Jaden felt a little stressed out. He sweated a little.**

**"Come one Jay, it's just a wedding. First you listen to a speech,kiss, then there's reception, and then boom! You have Alexis to yourself." said Syrus who was trying to fix his tie.**

**Jaden calmed down for a bit and said"You're Sy, she'll be mine and I can't wait." Syrus smiled and nodded his head."That's right, you'll have me there too, because we're best friends and you chose me to be your best man." **

**Hassleberry got angery for a bit, but yeah he's right. Seto came into the grooms room, he smirked for a bit"Well,well someone looks sharp."**

**"Thanks dad" replided Jaden. Seto smiled with his rare smiles he only smiled to his Mokuba,Serenity , and sometimes Jaden. Seto looked down at his expensive watch."It's 7:00 and the wedding starts in 15 minutes." said Seto as he left the room.**

**"I wonder what dress Alexis got" said Jaden. Syrus and Hassleberry suddenly blushed, "We saw her and she looks ooo lalalala."**

**Suddenly they were in a dream, causing Jaden to slap them both. Then Jesse came in and saw Jaden,"Wow you look sharp. So you're getting married."**

**"Yeah, so you're planning to get married to Blair." asked Jaden. Jesse smiled like he was going to say yes. "Let's see what destinies got."**

**In the brides' room...**

**Mindy and Jasmine were helping Alexis ,they like fell in love with that dress.**

**"Wow Alexis, we like totally saw this coming" said Jasmine.**

**"Yeah you getting married to Jaden, how romantic" said Mindy. Alexis blushed a bit. Atticus was outside taking pictures of his little sister. Wow Alexis is getting married before Atticus does, but Atticus gets the most attention from girls. "Atti, what are you doing, couldn't you wait until the ceremony?" asked Alexis.**

**Atticus smiled happily "Just getting the early bird of my little sis's big day look." Mindy and Jasmine looked at Atticus and they were going gaga. "Atti, may I sit next to you?" asked Jasmine**

**"No I want to sit next to Atticus!" said Mindy. Atticus was smiling like he sort of enjoyed it. "Anyway see you at the wedding." said Atticus as he walked awya with Mindy and Jasmine following him.**

**Alexis felt nervous, but confident, she was going to have a great wedding and a wonderful life with the man she loved. She walked out of the dressing room waiting for further instructions.**

**The wedding was getting ready to start. The man at the organ stared to play some songs. When the bride came everyone standed up. Alexis was walking with her father down the ilse. Jaden was totally amazed, he smiled at her, telling her that he was excited about this. Crowler was crying so emotionaly. Everyone stared at him. Crowler feeling embarresed ,toned down. Jaden and Alexis was standing at the alter hand and hand, while the priest says his speech. They looked so cute and their outfits were to die for.(I'll show at the end of the chapter of just how cute they looked)**

**After 3 minutes later they kissed so passionatly. After one hour there was a reception. Everyone toasted there champenge. They did their wedding traditions. Jaden and Alexis kissed like everyone 5 was glad that family,-in laws, and friends(even his duel spirits) celebrated this speacail time. Even Amon and Eugine were there; but Jaden really loved to spend time with Alexis. He knew it's time to say "Welcome to a new life"**

**Well that's my story to you. This is my firsthope you like it. Please put good comments and try to be nice. Jaden and Alexis finally got married. If you want to see a new beginning for the couple please read my new coming up stories Gx Generation Z.**

**Jaden:This story may end, but my story is just beggining.^.^**

**Oh and here's the wedding picture with Jaden and Alexis. awe^.^**

**Congratulations Jaden and Alexis. Live on!**

***I do not own this picture***


End file.
